Fosters Home for Babysitters
by Fosters Fan 22
Summary: Madame Foster recounts the story about Frankie babysitters Chapter 3 UP!
1. To set the scene

Bloo was sad. It was raining. "Oh man" he said. "Not another one." Mac came to his side. "Bloo, what're doing'" Bloo sighed. Madame Foster came in followed by Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie and Mr. Herriman.

"So" said Madame Foster, "Bloo's feeling...Bloo," she giggled. Mac laughed too but Bloo stared out of rain-washed window, expressionless.

"I was just going to tell everyone the story about Frankie's..." Frankie gave a look of anger. "Eh...em...babysitters." Bloo laughed...but still stayed at the window. "C'mon Bloo, it's a funny story." Frankie turned a little pink and blushed. Bloo thought and then said, "Ah, the hec with it," and sat down. Madame Foster cleared her throat. "20 years ago...when Wilt wasn't so tall, Ed was less scared and Coco...ehem...was still crazy..." Bloo laughed. Coco gave a look. Bloo fell silent.


	2. Wilt's Worst Memory

Madame Foster coughed. "Ok, where was I...ah yes. Frankie was 2. And Mr. Herriman was worried."

In the story……..

"Madame. Miss Francis has just threw up on me" Mr. Herriman made a face. Frankie babbled, and then threw up again. "Me Morry Mr. Merriman" Mr Herriman made another face. "Oh don't speak silly Mr. Herriman, she's only two!" Mr. Herriman folded his arms and frowned. "I was the principal Madame. Now I must see Master Wilt." Wilt, who was not so tall, was sweeping the floor. Eduardo was carrying dishes, slipped on the floor and the plates crashed on a rather angry Mr. Herriman. "Master Wilt, I have a job for you" Wilt beamed. "Really?" Mr. Herriman nodded. To Wilt's surprise he was holding Frankie. Ed stopped crying and said Hi to Frankie. "Hola" he said. Frankie started crying. Her face screwed up. Wilt tried to rock her to sleep, but she bawled her eyes out.

In the present day….

Wilt looked sad. Frankie comforted him, "Oh...Wilt" she began. "I was only two..." Wilt wiped a tear out of his eye and murmured "Yeah." He smiled at Frankie. Bloo, who was getting impatient, coughed. "Oh...the story." Madame Foster mumbled. Bloo nodded. "Where I...Ah yes...Wilt was was sad..."


	3. Frankie, Coco and the Scribbles

20 years ago...

Wilt, who was still unhappy, heard the unmistakable Cocoing from the new arrival, Coco, when she was brought to Fosters, Mr. Herriman couldn't even discipline her, (he still can't do it now) but then he tried to listen to her.

Meanwhile…

Frankie was on the potty, when a noise pulled her away, a coco sort of noise. Frankie pulled herself off the potty where she was going to the toilet, and head off down the hall. Coco was chirping safely in her room, but Frankie didn't know that... (She was only two) so she went a different way than the bedroom...she found a door. "Master Wilt, Master Eduardo and Miss Coco, locate Miss Francis, she's late for, ahem...num-nums" Mr. Herriman flexed his fingers in the word "num-nums"

Back to Frankie….

She cleverly stacked up building blocks to get to the doorknob. She was about to turn the knob when..."Frankie...NO!" But it was too late. To everyone's horror (except Frankie, the two year old) the door swung open. For a minute nothing happened...but then a few Scribbly looking things came out...a few became a dozen a dozen became 20, 20 became 40 and then more than a thousand little Scribbles came out..."Oh no" wailed Wilt, Ed, and Coco.


	4. Saved By The Smell

Madame Foster paused…she looked at Mr. Herriman, and then she started again…. "Now where were we?"

Bloo answered, "Frankie and the Scribbles" He looked excited, "Tell me more"

Madame Foster started….

20 years ago….

The house was full of Scribbles. Mr. Herriman was red in the face, Frankie was bawling and Ed was bawling, Wilt and Coco were comforting them. "Look Ed a potato!" Eduardo smelt the waft of potato; his eyes widened, and zoomed of with Frankie on his back.

Bloo butted in. "A potato! Eduardo saved Frankie with a potato!" He laughed. Madame Foster coughed...Bloo fell silent.

Madame Foster continued….

Eduardo, still was dashing off in the direction of the smell, squashed a load of Scribbles with out knowing it and now he was heading of course... To Herrimans Office!

"Master Eduardo" screamed Mr. Herriman. "I am sick of these interuptions! GET OUT!" Eduardo was sad, but the smell of potatoes tore his sadness and he ran for it. Frankie, on Eduardo's back was about to throw up. Eduardo stopped inn mid step, he had just seen the Extreme-o-saur cage...open. There, is a corner, an Extreme-o-saur roared. Frankie then jumped off Ed's back and then flew into the Extreme-o-saur. She was about to be sick. In mid-jump it happened. Frankie threw up. Frankie threw up on the Extreme-o-saur. Eduardo, plucking up his corage jumped on the Extreme-o-saur. Ed then heard Wilt's voice. "Stay Away, Nasty!" he said.


End file.
